


(in)complete

by melodiousoblivion



Series: songfics [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Weddings, beliza got married, so bellarke did too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: wedding fluff because bob and eliza are married now???? what the frack???songfic for incomplete by james bay





	(in)complete

**I breathe in slow to compose myself**

**But the bleeding heart I left on the shelf**

**Started speeding round, beating half to death**

**'Cause you're here and you're all mine**

 

“She’s here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Octavia was going to kill him, of this she was certain.  
  
“How are you sure?” He was pacing again.  
  
“Raven texted me. Raven has Clarke. Raven and Clarke are here.” Sweet lord, it was like babysitting a toddler.

 

“Oh. Can I see her?” Her big brother, the idiot.

 

“When she walks down the aisle.”

 

“O…” Somehow they had traded places between her being the whiny one, and him being the adult.

 

“Suck it up, big brother. You’re marrying Clarke. Do you want to marry Clarke?” His face brightened and she saw hope in his eyes.

 

“Duh.”

 

“Then put on your big boy pants and lets go.”

 

**Scared of hope in my head it's been making me sweat but it turns out**

**You're here with your head on my chest**

**I should've guessed**

 

 _“Your sister, your responsibility”_ was what he had been told by his mother. So he resigned himself to a life of spinsterhood, content with one night stands that always left before Octavia got up to go to classes at ArkU in the morning.

 

One day, she showed up with Clarke. He’d met her before, antagonized her by calling her ‘Princess’ every chance he got. She’d banter back and they’d parlay for a while before Octavia pulled her away. They’d become friendly, bonded by their fierce love of Octavia. But he’d never seen her like this. She was sobbing, her small stature shaking with the force of it.

 

“Hey, Princess, what is going on?” He whispered the nickname, fond now instead of biting.

 

She didn’t answer, instead throwing herself into Bellamy’s arms with such intensity that he stumbled a bit. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck, tears streaming into his shirt. He raised his eyebrows at Octavia who took out her phone and wrote something down.

 

‘Finn has a girlfriend. Clarke just found out.’ That bastard. He tightened his grip on Clarke and dropped a kiss onto the crown of her head. His sister, his responsibility. Clarke seemed to be becoming part of the family, so he’d look after her as well.

 

**I breathe out now and we fall back in**

**Just like before we can re-begin**

**Let your lungs push slow against my skin**

**Let it all feel just fine**

 

It’d been two years since the Raven-Clarke-Finn debacle that ended up bringing Raven Reyes into their lives, and brought Bellamy closer to Clarke. And closer. And closer. To the point where he was about to enter the apartment they shared with a newly purchased engagement ring in his pocket.

 

Clarke had graduated college last year and was in the process of getting her masters, while also teaching high school art. He was thinking about maybe going into one of her classes? Having the kids help him propose? He walked in the door, still brainstorming, when he looked up and saw her. She was reading a book on art theory while sitting on the counter, waiting for something to bake. Her hair was up in a loose bun, her arms were covered in paints, and he was almost positive that every item of clothing she had on was his at some point.

 

“Bell, hey.” She smiled softly at him, putting a spoon in the book as a place holder. His throat closed up just looking at her. How could someone so perfect love him?

 

“Marry me?” He moved to stand in front of her, grabbing the ring out of his back pocket, opening the box.

 

“Okay.” She pulled him closer to her, drawing their lips together.  
  
They stayed in those spots, forehead to forehead, just looking at each other and exchanging lazy kisses for almost an hour. If this was the rest of his life, he’d always be content.

 

**Gone is the emptiness**

**We just take what's best and we move on**

**All that the hurt gets left**

**I should've guessed**

 

The conversation between Clarke and her mom hadn’t gone well. Abby had never liked Bellamy, always disapproving of the way he did everything. So Clarke had gone to tell her about the engagement alone. And now Clarke was in the guest room that also functioned as her studio in their apartment, and hadn’t left for hours.

 

Bellamy had stayed in the same spot, back against the door, waiting to hear something other than aggressively loud piano music played over the speakers from Clarke.

 

She opened the door at 1am, letting him in wordlessly. A painting on a large canvass showed three vases of flowers. Pink carnations (motherhood), crushed and the glass shattered. Bellflowers (love), blooming. Rue (sorrow, grief), wilted. Her mother, Bellamy, her father. Estranged, together, dead.

 

“Promise me you’ll stay?” She had come up behind him, leaning her forehead in the space between his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

“I promise.”

 

**How'd we go without**

**I don't know it's look like we've made it again**

**Tell me you'll never look down, down**

 

He doesn’t remember the ceremony. He knows they both repeated some words, and said ‘I do’ at some point, but the readings and exactly what was said are a blur. He remembers Clarke walking down the aisle, a crown of flowers adorning her head. The dress was lace, simple and classic and so perfectly her. He remembers Octavia elbowing him in the back, hissing ‘pay attention’ as Raven giggled behind Clarke. He had Octavia and Miller as grooms-people and she had Raven and Monty. All their other friends, this beautiful family of theirs, was in the pews.

 

He remembers how his hands shook slightly as he put the ring on her, but hers were steady as ever while doing the same.

 

He saw money exchange hands between Murphy and Jasper when he cried first, and he remembered Murphy’s pissed off face as he lost some cash.

 

They both felt the absences. Of their parents, of some friends, but they carried through.

 

He does remember kissing her for the first time as her husband. It somehow felt better, this knowing that they were married.

 

He remembered the important parts. The rest, that was just window dressing.

 

**And the world will turn and we'll grow, we'll learn how to be**

**To be incomplete**

**This here now it's where we touch down**

**You and me let's be incomplete**


End file.
